1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to touch sensing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch sensing devices are known in which a single switching arrangement or a multiple selective position sensing arrangement is achieved by touching the device itself or a chosen part of the device respectively. Such devices may make use of membrane switches, optical sensing or electrical capacitive changes. Currently, capacitive touch sensing devices are provided with electrically insulating membranes or resin coatings on their operative or exposed surfaces and generally have the drawbacks of poor reliability and poor sensitivity.
It is an object of the invention to provide a touch sensing device in which such drawbacks are at least reduced.